


Naoko and Hiroshi go to Bowser's Castle

by PeggyWhynowhy



Category: Bubsy (Video Games), My Tri-color Magic! (Fanime), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Splatoon, Super Mario Bros., Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyWhynowhy/pseuds/PeggyWhynowhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroshi and Naoko were just trying to go home to school, but something happens! They are in a strange new world and now must stop a dangerous criminal they accidentally freed. Can the two and their new friends stop Bowser before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me Naoko-kun, all I want is to feel the sweet release of death.

 

          It was a beautiful day at Kawa Island High School. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all those gay kids were smiling. School had just let out, and Hiroshi Nakahara was walking home.

         “Wait, Hiroshi!” called a familiar voice. Hiroshi turned around and it was… Naoko Honda! His gold eyes glistened while his emo hair swayed in the breeze.

         “Y-yes Naoko?!” Hiroshi said, startled.

         “You left this on your desk.” Naoko held up Hiroshi’s pencil.

         “T-thank you.” Hiroshi said. The boys shared a glance for a short moment, but then jumped. They heard a super scary loud noise! Zoinks! The ground began to shake vigorously and Hiroshi screamed while Naoko appeared a tad frightened. Suddenly, there was a big flash of light. Their vision went black and they passed out.

         The boys awoke in a strange land, it looked nothing like Kawa Island. It felt bizarre as well. But, the boys sat up in the grassy field they appeared in. Hiroshi was clearly very startled.

         “W-what happened?!” He screamed. Naoko shrugged at him. They both got up and began looking around for some answers.

         “Hiroshi, look, it’s a path.” Naoko pointed ahead to a path that seemed to lead to a hilly area full of trees.

         “O-ok. Let’s check it out.” Hiroshi said cautiously. They proceeded to walk for almost 10 minutes until they reached the hilly region.

         “Oh my god.” Naoko gasped. “It’s Green Hill Zone.”

         “...What?” Hiroshi was confused.

         “Green Hill Zone. Y’know, from Sonic The Hedgehog.” Naoko was certain. Hiroshi understood why, Naoko was a big fan of Sonic and could recognize anything from it instantly. Naoko didn’t even question why they were in Green Hill Zone either. Hiroshi did think it was odd, but he just didn’t say anything.

         “It’s okay Hiroshi, I know Green Hill like the back of my hand. I’ll guide us through.” Naoko then took Hiroshi’s hand and guided him forward. Hiroshi blushed and he almost forgot the peculiar situation he was in when his crush took his hand. He did, however, notice the lack of enemies in the area. He was thankful for that, he didn’t particularly wish to get attacked here.

         They were nearing the end of Green Hill Zone when Hiroshi snapped back into reality. They saw a large, dark castle in the distance.

         “Hey, Naoko, maybe if we go in there somebody might help us get home…” Hiroshi suggested. ‘

        “I like that idea. I want to sleep in my own house and play video games.” Naoko said.

        They went to the castle. It was very menacing and had a sign next to it that said “Bowser’s Castle”. Hiroshi began to regret this decision to go inside, but Naoko had already opened the door to lead the way inside.

         They couldn’t find anybody in the castle. Hiroshi was almost getting distraught. Naoko started speaking though, so Hiroshi turned his attention to hum.

         “Hiroshi, check this out.” they came across a large button. There was a message above it.

         “We have managed to lock the dangerous criminal in his own home. He has no chance of escaping. The only way to free him is by pressing this button. Only press if you have permission to safely free him.”

         “Well, we should probably get out of here if there is a dangerous crimi-” Before Hiroshi could finish, Naoko pressed the button. Hiroshi was speechless. He heard a large door open.   

         “Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Finally, I’m free!” Bowser roared before the two as he appeared in the room.

         “This is stupid, I wanted Eggman.” Naoko said.

         “NAOKO! YOU JUST FREED BOWSER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WE’RE SCREWED!”

         “I wanted to fight Eggman.”

         Bowser spotted them and began to walk towards them. Hiroshi grabbed Naoko’s hand and ran. They were able to get out without Bowser catching them.

         Later, Hiroshi and Naoko found a small wooded area with a cave in it. They decided to camp there for the night. Hiroshi was still freaked out after the castle incident. Hiroshi tried not to stay mad at Naoko, he knew they would have trouble getting home if they didn’t cooperate.

         “Good Night, Hiroshi.”

         “N-night, Naoko…” The two gradually fell asleep. Little did they know, things would escalate when they awoke…

(CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON)


	2. Chapter 2

         Hiroshi awoke in the cave he went into the night before. He didn’t know if Naoko was up, but he didn’t turn to check. He laid there alone in his thoughts for a while. He began to realize the grave situation he was in, like how he wasn’t on Kawa Island anymore. Hiroshi was in a strange new world and he had no idea where the nearest people were. Well, except for Bowser....

         Hiroshi felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Naoko! Naoko had a bushel of apples in this arms.       

         “You awake? I found apples…” Naoko said in his average monotone voice. Naoko threw one down and Hiroshi grabbed it.

         “Oh… uh, thanks…” Hiroshi blushed and bit into the apple.

         The two ate breakfast together and then began to wander the forest. All it was was a lot of trees and a creek. The landscape of this land was peculiar, especially considering how they just went through Green Hill Zone from the first Sonic the Hedgehog game.

         Before Hiroshi realized it, Naoko stopped walking. Hiroshi was perplexed by this, but then he heard it- distant foot steps. Hiroshi’s breathing became heavy out of fear once he realized it could Bowser.

         Thankfully, it wasn’t Bowser. Two new faces appeared before them. One was a black hedgehog. The other individual had two long tentacles hanging off of their head like hair.

         “Shadow the Hedgehog!” Naoko gasped. He actually smiled a little. “And you must be one of those Inklings from Splatoon.”

         “You got it, kid.” Shadow said with a smirk. “This here is my ally, Squidwarda.”

         “W-why are there more video game characters here?!” Hiroshi questioned the group

         “Why wouldn’t there be more video game characters here.” Naoko replied.

         “Anyway...were you boys at Bowser’s Castle?” Squidwarda asked. Hiroshi gulped. This was it. They were going to die, right here, right now.

         “Yes.” Naoko said very calmly. Hiroshi was even more freaked out by how easily he delivered a response. How did he think it was a good idea to admit that?

         “Ah, then you must have been the ones to let him go. We don’t blame you, we know the message wasn’t clear enough, and you must be lost and desperate for help.” Squidwarda seemed so forgiving. She was kinda right, but since when wasn’t that message “clear enough”? People would know not to free a “dangerous criminal”. Then again. Naoko freed him…

        “Anyway…” Squidwarda continued. “We need help from you two.”

        “Huh? What do you need?” Hiroshi asked the squid kid and the hedgehog.

        “You gotta help us find Bowser.” Shadow replied. Hiroshi was scared again. How would he find Bowser? Hiroshi couldn’t fight on his own. Of course, Misato and Kagami weren’t here to help either. Naoko plays a lot of video games, so he at least had some kind of hope there.

         “I don’t know…” Hiroshi said.

         “Okay. As long as we can go home.” Naoko said. He did it again. He was too fast for

Hiroshi to keep up with.

         “Alright, perfect.” Shadow replied.

         “C’mon, we’ll take you to our base.” Squidwarda gestured in a direction for the boys to follow. After a minute or two they came to a stop at a black truck that had “MTT” on the back.

        “Hop in, guys. We’ll get going.” Shadow said as he opened the driver’s side door. Squidwarda opened the other door and pushed her seat forward so Hiroshi and Naoko could access the seats in the back. Once everybody was in and buckled (safety first!) Shadow started the truck to embark on the journey to the base.

        “I can’t believe I’m riding in a truck being driven by Shadow the Hedgehog.” Naoko said. Shadow laughed a bit but didn’t say anything.

        “So, um… D-do you guys know how we got here?” Hiroshi finally asked.

        “We found a black magic book in Bowser’s cell, he might have summoned you here.” Squidwarda explained. “He must have come up with a ridiculous plan to have two confused people accidentally set him free, and it seems it worked.”

        The rest of the car ride was full of awkward silence. Hiroshi felt really bad now (though he knew Squidwarda meant no harm). Hiroshi stared out the window. He stared at the two up front. He stared at Naoko. He did anything to make this ride seem to go faster.

       Finally, they arrived at their destination. It was a large, tall building. They got out of the truck once they parked. They were about to enter and Hiroshi read the door of the building. It read “MTT Productions”. A production company? Was this some kind of a practical joke?

        The crew approached the front desk. Shadow began to speak.

        “We are here to see-”

        “Oh, Shadow? He’s waiting for you already, head on up.” The person at the desk replied. Who is “He”? Hiroshi pondered this as he stepped into the elevator. Hiroshi didn’t have to think long, however. Now, “he” was right in front of them…

        The group entered the room to find a chair facing the wall. The chair began to turn to face them. There was a slight issue though, the chair kept spinning. Spinning. Spinning. It finally stopped when the man in the chair hit his leg off the top of the desk in front of them. Hiroshi was frightened by the loud metal “CLANG!” the leg made when it struck.

         “Hello there boys. Name’s Mettaton. I’m one of the biggest celebs in the country, but…” Mettaton paused to smirk. “I also work for the FBI.” He whispered the last line.

         “F-FBI?!” Hiroshi stammered.

         “Yes, and it seems you two are in my Secret Task Force to take down King Bowser Koopa, am I right?”

         “W-well, Squidwarda and Shadow asked for our help and brought us here.”

         “When will we go home” Naoko interrupted.

         “Don’t worry, young Emo. You can get home when we stop Bowser. Sadly, he’s the only one that can reverse the spell he did to bring you here because he was the one to do it.” Mettaton told Naoko. “But, since you are here, I would very much appreciate if you joined us. I’m part of the task force too, but I’m mostly the the one pulling the strings. Squidwarda is an excellent tactician and Shadow is an excellent fighter. Now, who am I forgetting…”

         “How dare you fur-get about me, Mettaton.” They all heard a voice say as the elevator at the other side of the room opened. “I’m Bubsy, Bubsy the Bobcat!”   

         “Ah, yes, Bubsy. How’s life been treating you?” Mettaton suddenly got so casual.

         “Pretty good, it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Bubsy chuckled.

         “This is Bubsy. He will also be aiding you on your mission.” Mettaton explained.

         “Why” Naoko asked.

         “Don’t ask why, just accept it.!” Bubsy said.

         “Anyway, now that we are all here,” Mettaton continued, “We can all get acquainted! How else will you all work together if you don’t know each other. I’ll page Burgerpants and ask him to bring up some Pizza!”

         “Well… maybe we can make up some plans while we eat. I’d like to know what’s going on.” Hiroshi said.

         “...Yeah, that too.” Mettaton responded.

         The group then all looked at each other. They all knew they had the same though on their mind.

         Hiroshi began to speak. “Naoko and I would really like to get home. So, now that we’re in your hands, we all know-”

         

**  
“We gotta stop Bowser!” They all said in unison.**


	3. Chapter 3

         After our crew enjoyed some Krusty Krab pizza™, it was time to set off on their next destination. They were going to the hospital to visit Mario after a tragic encounter with Bowser. Mario was going to work with them before his terrifying incident.

         “What even happened to Mario?” Hiroshi pondered during their car ride.

         “Dunno. Guess we'll ask when we get there.” Shadow replied.

         It didn't take much time to get there, thankfully. Hiroshi and Naoko were both sick of long car rides. The hospital wasn't really anything special. It was just like the standard hospital you would see on Kawa Island. There was a lot of people there that Naoko knew but Hiroshi didn’t. All Hiroshi knew was Nurse Joy (who he was a big fan of).

         “Over there. School nurse from Gakuen Heaven. Then there is Dr. Derek Stiles from Trauma Center. Oh there is also Shen, Kennen and Alkai from Orange of Legends. That game sucks but I know them.” Naoko was as monotone as ever.

         “Whoa Naoko, you sure know your video games!”

         “Thanks. Oh look it’s Dr. Zed.” Naoko gazed across the room, expressionless. Hiroshi wasn't sure if he was having a good time but he seemed well enough for Hiroshi not to be too worried.

         After Naoko’s little game of I-spy with game characters, Shadow came back and told them they were clear to go up. After a speedy elevator ride, they were in the correct hallway. However, Hiroshi was startled. Next to Mario’s room, they saw… Dr. Mario?!

         “Oh, hello!” Dr. Mario greeted them.

         “Hey Doc M, what is the status?” Shadow questioned him.

         “Oh, he-a is going to-a recover just fine. He-a might just have some… personal issues..”

         “Wait,” Hiroshi interrupted the doctor. “W-why are there two Marios?!”

         “It-a was a successful cloning experiment, “ Dr. Mario explained. “However, after my-a birth, I-a decided to get a PhD to-a distinguish myself from-a Mario Mario over there.”

         “Makes purr-fect sense!” Bubsy jumped in. Hiroshi jumped because he forget Bubsy was even with them.    

         “Is it OK if we have a talk with Mario?” Squidwarda asked.

         “Oh-a, sure. He-a already has-a one visitor though, so-a it-a might be a little crowded.”

        

         The gang filed into the room. In there was Mario, of course, and Luigi, presumably the visitor Dr. Mario mentioned. Mario seemed very, very distraught. He was crying and holding Luigi’s hand. Luigi was patting him gently.

         “L-L-Luigi… What am I-a going to tell-a the Princess?! We are-a never going to-a have kids now!” Mario moaned sorrowfully and Luigi tried to comfort him.

         “Mario… what happened?!” Squidwarda jumped over to help comfort Mario.

         “I-a… I-a…”

         “Spit it out, we don't have all day.” Shadow interrupted.

         “Shadow!” Squidwarda scolded him. “Don’t be so insensitive.”

         “Sorry.” Shadow said quickly. Hiroshi was surprised for a moment because this kind of exchange was very familiar to him.

         “Anyway…” Squidwarda started. “It doesn't really matter how you got here anyway. We, of course, came to see if you were alright, but, we also would like a little advice.”

         “...On?” Mario asked as he wiped away his tears, trying to compose himself.

         “We wanna know how to stop Bowser. We can't let him do any more damage than he has already done.” Shadow said bluntly.

         “Well-a… first we need to-a talk about parallel universes.”

         “...What?” Shadow was taken back by that comment.

         “Yes, parallel universes.” Mario then went on about QPUs and de facto speeds and a lot of other things Hiroshi didn’t understand. He just accepted it though, because his party members probably knew what was happening.

         “And… that’s-a how you-a defeat Bowser. I only-a found this-a out recently and before I-a was able to-a do it… I-a… got stuck here…” Mario started crying again.

         “A-alright… I guess we should go now. T-thank you, though! We’ll do our best to stop him once and for all!” Squidwarda seemed awkward, but determined.

         “T-thank-a you so-a much! I'm sure the task has-a been left-a in the most-a capable hands!” Mario wiped away his tears and tried to crack a smile.

         “Alright-a,” Dr. Mario walked in “I-a need to-a check in with-a Mr. Mario, so-a I need to-a ask you to-a leave.”

         “Alright, it was nice seeing you.” Shadow said to Mario.

         “Get well soon!” Squidwarda also directed her message to Mario.

         “Yeah, I hope you start feline well soon.” Bubsy said, and Shadow looked ready to punch him.

         “Bye Bro!” Luigi let go of Mario’s hand. Everybody then exited the room. Once they got in the hallway, Hiroshi decided to ask Luigi a question.

         “Uh… Excuse me, Mr. Luigi.”

         “Huh? What-a do you need?”

         “D-did Mario tell you what happened to him?” Hiroshi blurted out. Luigi was silent for a moment.

         "His-a balls.”

         “...Pardon?” Hiroshi was puzzled.

         “Bowser hit-a him in his-a balls. So hard-a, he is-a infertile now.”

         “Hey.” Shadow butted in. “I’m going to pull the truck up to the entrance, you guys can wait by the door.”

         “...Oh-ok…” Hiroshi replied. Hiroshi went to turn back to Luigi, but he was already ahead of them. Hiroshi just went to the entrance with everybody else, and then once Shadow pulled up, they were on the road again. Hiroshi fell asleep during the ride. Nobody was surprised, because he should be tired after all of that. They all knew they shouldn’t relax too much though, because you can never relax with Bowser on the loose...


End file.
